


Bleeding Out

by Little_Miss_Bunny



Series: Loving You Always [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by The Last of Us, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, One Shot, Pining, Possible OOCness, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Bunny/pseuds/Little_Miss_Bunny
Summary: Prompt: “An apocalypse AU with a badass tsuna as the leader of the group with pining guardians and interested arcobaleno.”(Cross-posted from FF.)





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bleeding Out  
> Requested by: SilverBlueMoon13  
> Pairings: 10thGenx27, Arcobalenox27  
> Additional Notes: No flames, somewhat!canon (mafia is involved), the Lambo here is the 25-year-old version.

Faint orange streaks colored the dark purple sky. The sun started to peek over the distant Oū mountains, its yellow rays slowly bleeding into the brightening horizon. Stretching his arms in the air, Tsuna walked beside the wired fences that marked the borders of Namimori. He breathed in the fresh air and exhaled slowly. It was times like these that kept him going, to see another day, even if it was a cruel reminder that the world continued moving on regardless of the carnage and mayhem.

He greeted some of Kyoya’s men on patrol with a smile and thanks for their hard work. They continuously went through rotation in order to eat and sleep properly. No use in guarding when you were dead on your feet. Tsuna snorted lightly at that. Hell, he was becoming more and more morbid. Mukuro’s sense of humor didn’t help either, but Tsuna did admit that he laughed at some of things the other man said, just not out in the open.

When Tsuna approached a small shack near the fences, he opened the door and entered quietly, his lips curling into a smile at the sight inside despite himself. Kyoya was passed out on his desk while Kusakabe snored quietly on a worn-out couch near the window. Hibird, a messenger bird, hopped down from Hibari’s head and flew over to Tsuna’s shoulder.

The brunet placed a finger against his lips and Hibird dutifully stayed quiet. He dug through his bag, mindful of the assault rifle slung over his back, and took out last night’s rations he saved for the men.

Kyoya continued sleeping peacefully while Tsuna placed some soup and rice on his desk. The circles under the man’s eyes looked darker in the dim room. At least his skin wasn’t as pale from his cold. Tsuna had panicked when Kyoya fainted a few days ago from a fever. Really, Kyoya would die from overworking himself instead of being killed by the infected. Tsuna didn’t know which sounded more appealing.

Sighing, the brunet rubbing his eyes. _Geez, I’m a happy camper this morning,_ he thought.

He yelped when the food was nearly knocked over the table. He ducked just in time to dodge Kyoya’s fists and covered the food with his arms. “Kyoya, it’s just me!” he said.

“Herbivore,” Kyoya growled, looking even more disheveled. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to give you food.” Tsuna gestured at the rations. “Both of you didn’t eat anything yesterday. It’s not good to work on an empty stomach again.”

Kyoya glanced between him and the food before sitting back down gracefully. He crossed his arms and legs, waiting. Tsuna rolled his eyes and slid the containers towards Kyoya with a spoon. “Here,” he said. Kyoya raised a perfect brow. Tsuna sighed. Sometimes, the stoic man could be really childish. “No, I won’t feed you. You’re almost recovered and functioning just fine.”

Tsuna turned around then to wake up Kusakabe. The other man grumbled as he slowly stretched across the couch. He muttered his thanks when Tsuna handed him his food, devouring them within minutes. Kyoya ate at a more leisurely pace while Tsuna organized some files on his desk. “Are you going on patrol later?” he asked.

Kyoya looked at him as if he was stupid. Tsuna just rolled his eyes. “Okay. Just be careful in the east section. Some infected managed to breach the woods. I think they’re coming in from Aomori. They’re not too close to be a threat, but just make sure your men are alert. We still haven’t been able to mend the fences completely since last month.”

Kusakabe nodded. “I’ll inform them as soon as possible. I apologize that the fences haven’t been fixed yet. We’ll keep working on them as soon as we can.”

Tsuna shook his head, smiling gently. “It’s not a problem at all, Kusakabe-san. Don’t overwork yourself or the others. It’ll just backfire.”

Kusakabe smiled back. “Thank you, Tsuna-sama.”

The door suddenly flung open. Chrome barged in, panting as if she ran for her life. Tsuna furrowed his brows. “Chrome, what’s wrong?”

“Boss… Someone here… Your father…?"

Tsuna froze. What…?

* * *

Tsuna sat at the head of the table with his friends on either side of him. Gokudera was on his right as always while Yamamoto was to his left. Lambo sat next to Yamamoto across from Chrome, who always sat next to her older brother, Mukuro. Ryohei sat beside Lambo and Hibari stood aloof from them altogether, standing at his own designated corner of the room, studying the newcomers like a hawk. Their presence was the only thing keeping Tsuna from lashing out at the other man at the end of the table.

“Tsuna, it’s great to see you again!” His father still had a stupid grin on his face. “You’re doing an impressive job around here. I didn’t know you had it in you!” He nodded towards Tsuna’s friends. “You even have your own strong crew, too.”

Tsuna restrained a sigh. “They’re my _friends_. Why are you here?”

Iemitsu laughed almost nervously. “Relax, Tsuna. I came here to relay the good news. In fact, why don’t you bring your mother here? I’m sure she’ll be glad to see me! I hope I didn’t keep her waiting for too long.”

“She’s dead.” Tsuna spat the word out like poison, making Iemitsu flinch. “She died waiting for you.”

He remembered his mother’s distant gaze as she consumed pill after pill in her bedroom, murmuring that her husband would come for her, that he would take her out of this hell. Iemitsu never came.

His father looked absolutely heartbroken at the news, but Tsuna didn’t pity him. He should’ve known, he thought. He should’ve done something about it. It wasn’t Tsuna’s fault…

He tensed when a hand squeezed his knee comfortingly. Tsuna relaxed when he saw that it was Hayato and smiled gratefully in return, making Hayato turn a little red. He might have to talk to his friend later about a possible fever though. His friends had been acting strange lately ever since Kyoya got sick.

“I didn’t know,” Iemitsu whispered. “I thought—”

“No, you didn’t,” Tsuna said. “You didn’t think at all. You left us. I won’t repeat myself again. Why are you _here_?”

He was satisfied when the other man flinched. Tsuna wanted him to suffer. He had left him and his mother defenseless, vulnerable, _alone_. There was no word from him in the past seven years since the outbreak, and Tsuna didn’t think that he’d be able to bring himself to forgive him.

“Your irresponsible father here came to inform you of some enlightening news that he thought would be beneficial for both parties. However, it doesn’t seem that way.”

Tsuna raised a brow when one of Iemitsu’s men spoke up. He had spiky green hair and purple eyes behind his glasses, and wore a long, white lab coat that gave away his occupation. Verde, if Tsuna recalled correctly. Why was he here? He should put his skills to use to find the cure if anything; but what did Tsuna know about the man? He was in no place to judge.

“Please, do tell,” Tsuna drawled. “I’m sure it’s not as bad as appearing out of the blue after this shitfest.”

A mix of curious and amused looks were aimed at him, but he didn’t give them much thought. He was used to being underestimated, and if they were sizing him up, let them be. If they were dumb enough to attack though, his friends wouldn’t let them touch a hair on his head, much less move. He mentally sighed at the potential chaos, but couldn’t help the fondness in his heart. They truly were great friends. He didn’t think he’d be able to pull through without them, despite their crazy quirks.

“He’s with the Vongola, kora,” a blond man said, his sharp blue eyes gauging Tsuna’s reaction.

Colonello, Tsuna remembered. He looked like a soldier, judging from his green uniform. What was he doing with his father? Shouldn’t he be with the Italian military?

Vongola…? That name didn’t ring any bells. It sounded foreign though. What would Tsuna know anyway? He lived in Namimori his whole life and pretty much sucked in all of his school subjects (Gokudera was godsend in that regard). There was also no way to get any news from the outside due to their limited electricity. The military had long abandoned them, which prompted Tsuna to take charge in the first place. Also, he barely knew his father to begin with so the information wasn’t really valuable or mind-blowing.

“He doesn’t know,” a hooded man deadpanned.

 _He said his name was Mammon,_ Tsuna thought. _But they keep calling him Viper._

“Should I?” he said, glancing at a fidgeting Iemitsu. “I barely know anything about you. How do you expect me to know what Vongola is?”

Tsuna didn’t miss the way Mukuro snarled under his pleasant smile. He assumed that it didn’t bode well with the former exchange student. Even Chrome looked a little paler than usual. Tsuna narrowed his eyes. He’d be wary of this Vongola then.

“Vongola is the largest mafia famiglia in Italy,” Verde said disinterestedly. “Well, _was_.”

“Verde,” Iemitsu said, scowling at the man. He then looked at Tsuna with weary eyes. “He’s right. Vongola _is_ a mafia famiglia in Italy. Our numbers were reduced drastically after the infection first spread, but we managed to salvage what we could and move everything to a safe bunker in Milan. We’ve been able to continue our work from there though—”

Tsuna made a small face, not even caring at how ridiculous he looked. “I’m sorry, what?”

Iemitsu frowned. “Tsuna, don’t—”

“What exactly are you working on?”

“I can’t tell you that. It’s confide—” Iemitsu jolted, clenching his jaw tightly. One of the men, Tsuna assumed was Reborn, had kicked him none-too-subtly under the table.

“Don’t waste my time, Iemitsu,” Reborn said, enunciating each word dangerously.

His father visibly gulped and clasped his hands together to stop them from shaking; a sheen of sweat started to form on his tanned forehead. “Ah, so as I was saying, we’ve been working from the ground up to strengthen our forces again, and joined alliances with the WHO and the Italian government to help solve the outbreak.”

“Then why are you here?” Tsuna said, narrowing his eyes. “You should be helping them find a cure right now. You’re not going to find anything useful here.”

“My boss’ sons—They were killed a few years after the infection broke out and”—Iemitsu sighed, clearly frustrated— “The point is, I came here to bring you back to Italy. I have a pretty high position in Vongola and my boss already approved of my decision. We can leave right after this.”

Hayato finally spoke up, which was unusual since he was generally vocal about everything. In fact, his friends were much rowdier than _this_. “What makes you even think that Juudaime will even _go_ with you?” Hayato said, glaring at the other men.

Takeshi’s grin tightened slightly. “Tsuna loves it here. This is his home.”

“You should be grateful that you’re even here,” Lambo said, his one green eye narrowing ever so slightly.

Mukuro chuckled, his posture lax and non-threatening. “I personally wouldn’t mind if you do. Just bear in mind that you won’t even go far to begin with.”

Kind, sweet Chrome had one of the most terrifying expressions on her face. Her hand was already clutching one of her switchblades strapped to her thigh. “Boss would _never_ leave us.”

Scowling, Ryohei crossed his arms over his chest. “Sawada isn’t an idiot.”

Kyoya moved to stand behind Tsuna’s chair. His silence was enough to convey his threats, not to mention him brandishing his tonfas. Hibird fluttered onto Tsuna’s shoulder and nuzzled his cheek, chirping rhythmically. Even though no one spoke bird, they knew what he meant.

Tsuna couldn’t help the smile from spreading across his face. He didn’t care that everyone was looking at him strangely. It was cute how his friends could be so protective, though it could get overbearing sometimes. He wasn’t fragile glass but their concern was endearing. Really, they were the best things that ever happened to him and he wouldn’t ask for anything more.

He nodded. “I think that pretty much seals the deal.”

Iemitsu gaped at him. “Are you just going to let them dictate your decisions, Tsuna? I thought you were their leader.”

“They’re not dictating my decisions, Iemitsu.” Tsuna smiled when the man flinched. His name slipped callously from his tongue. “They’re just sharing their opinions, which I value very much. I won’t go with you.”

“What? Tsuna, please reconsider. Milan is safe; our bunker has everything you need. Our famiglia is strong; we can protect you.”

Tsuna glared. “I don’t need to be protected. Will you let my friends come with me if I ask?”

“Well, I could ask my boss but—”

“Are you going to take all the survivors here with you, too?”

“I mean—”

“Do you help other survivors back in Milan, in Italy?”

“We—”

“I can only guess why you really want me to come with you. You mentioned that your boss’ sons are all dead. My condolences, but I refuse to be some kind of pawn or involved with whatever Vongola is planning for the future. My priorities are keeping Namimori safe and staying alive. I don’t think I can do that when I go to Italy.”

“That’s not why!” Iemitsu said, slamming his fist on the table. “You’re all I have left, Tsuna. I already lost Nana, I can’t lose you too.”

Tsuna wasn’t heartless enough to brush the man off completely, except he was just done with Iemitsu’s excuses. Maybe he was wrong to hate him, but now, he had no more room in his heart to pity him. If he had come when his mother called, if he had just picked up the damn phone before this shitfest started, maybe…

“I can’t lose my family either,” Tsuna said softly. “And I won’t leave them behind.” He stood up then, his friends following suit. “We’re done here. There’s nothing more to discuss. Kyoya and Ryohei will escort you back to your plane. Have a safe flight.”

With that, he left without looking back. He felt the other men’s eyes on his back as he exited the room, and the intense feeling still lingered when he walked out of the small building and breathed in the fresh air.

* * *

“Are you okay, Boss?” Chrome said.

Tsuna smiled. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you, Chrome. You can relax now, you know.”

The petite girl blushed and shoved her hands in her jacket pockets.

Hayato frowned. “Juudaime, are you really okay? I apologize if the idiots came on too strong, but we wanted to give you the chance to talk with your father so—”

Tsuna shook his head. “I’m glad you guys were there. It helped a lot. Really. So there’s nothing you have to worry about, Hayato. Besides, you would’ve still argued your way into the meeting anyway and I’m sure all of you would’ve done the same.”

“You know us too well, Tsuna-chan,” Mukuro said with a smile.

Hayato glared at him. “Don’t call Juudaime that, you goddamn pervert!”

“Onii-san, stop that,” Chrome said quietly.

Takeshi laughed. “Maa, maa, let’s just calm down, okay?”

Mukuro’s smile grew a little wider. “I can call him Tsuna-chan if I want to right, _Tsuna-chan_?”

Tsuna sighed, already feeling an incoming headache. “Hayato, it’s okay. He’s just going to become even worse if you egg him on like that. And Mukuro, you can call me whatever you want, just as long as you don’t get distracted from your duties.”

Mukuro grinned. “But Tsuna-chan _always_ distracts me.”

“Don’t you dare take another step,” Hayato snarled.

Tsuna raised a brow. “Then should I just leave?”

“No!” Chrome said, pulling her brother back with a wide eye. “Onii-san says strange things sometimes so please don’t leave because of that, Boss! He didn’t mean it.”

Tsuna suddenly smacked his fist onto his palm and looked at Hayato. “Are you getting sick too, Hayato? I actually wanted to ask you this before since you’ve been acting strange lately. You looked red back in the meeting. That’s weird though since I’m pretty sure I had Kyoya securely isolated from you and everyone else.”

For a moment, everyone just stared at him as if he grew three heads. Tsuna blinked, becoming even more confused. “What? So, are you? If you are, then I could send you to Haru and Kyoko and have them take a look. I think our medicine stock is still okay so far.”

“I’m fine, Juudaime!” Hayato nearly squeaked out.

Tsuna eyed him warily. “Are you sure? It’s not bad to ask for help you know, Hayato. I won’t stand here and watch you in pain.”

“W—What? You mean that, Juudaime?”

Tsuna made a face. “Do you think I’d enjoy it if you were suffering? I love you guys too much for that. Kami, I’m not _heartless_.”

“Love…?”

Okay, there was definitely something wrong with Hayato.

“That’s it, I’m taking you to the clinic.” Tsuna grabbed Hayato’s hand who immediately stiffened. “You can stay in my room for a while after too, I guess. I don’t know why the girls put all the medicine there yesterday but we’re just going to have to deal with it for now.”

It was as if he triggered a bomb.

Hayato instantly looked mortified. “J—Juudaime’s room?”

Lambo draped his heavy body over Tsuna’s shoulders, making the smaller man grunt from his weight. “Tsuna, I think I’m sick. Can I go too?”

Takeshi scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. “I’ve been seeing weird things since this morning. Guess I’ll have to tag along.”

Mukuro staggered dramatically, clutching his chest. “My heart—I think there’s something wrong, Tsuna-chan.”

Chrome turned even redder. “Boss… I don’t feel great either.”

Tsuna gaped at them. “Wait, are you all actually sick? Mukuro, don’t do that! You’re going to fall!”

Someone cleared their throat in the background. Everyone tensed when they noticed Iemitsu’s men standing behind them. Tsuna could barely breathe. Lambo was practically suffocating him so that didn’t help either.

“Can you talk?” Mammon said blankly.

Tsuna patted Lambo’s arm and the taller man reluctantly let go. “What is it?” He narrowed his eyes. If the prefect found out these men were here, he’d throw a fit and that was something Tsuna did not want or need right now.

“We just want to talk, kora,” Colonello said.

“I’m listening.”

“Juudaime,” Hayato said, scowling.

“I don’t think they’re here for my father,” Tsuna whispered. “Just a gut feeling.”

His friend nodded hesitantly but still pinned his glare on the other men.

“The idiot already left,” Reborn said.

“What Reborn means is that we wish to stay here with you,” Fon said, smiling slightly.

“I don’t remember us extending an invitation,” Lambo muttered in Tsuna’s hair.

“Why?” Tsuna said, ignoring the childish man. “Did he leave you here or something?”

Before they could speak, a shrill siren blasted in the air. Tsuna instantly went commander mode. “Lambo, Chrome, make sure everyone is safe in the shelters. Takeshi, Hayato, Mukuro, come with me.”

They all nodded and immediately dispersed. Tsuna and the other men ran towards the gates where Kusakabe was shouting orders at his men, directing groups to different sections of the fences.

“Kusakabe, what happened?” Tsuna said. “Where’s Kyoya and Ryohei?”

The other man looked absolutely livid. “Several infected breached the fences in the east and south section! Some imbeciles thought it was good idea to abandon their posts for a few minutes. Kyo-sama and Ryohei-san are already heading for the east section!”

“Okay, Tsuna-sama. Stay safe.”

“You, too.”

“Juudaime, what about them?” Hayato gestured at the other men that followed.

Tsuna looked at them warily. “We’re busy at the moment so I’ll have to postpone our talk.”

“We will help you in any way we can,” Fon said, bowing his head.

If they hadn’t met under such circumstances, Tsuna thought that he would’ve liked the Chinese man. He nodded after quick deliberation. “Thank you. If you try to pull anything funny, I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

Colonello grinned. “Less talking, more fighting, kora!”

Verde sighed. “And I was hoping not to participate in any bloodshed today.”

“I expect some form of payment later,” Mammon said.

Skull pumped a fist in the air. “Are you ready to see Skull-sama’s awesome skills?”

Reborn tilted his fedora. “You’re wasting time here, Dame-Tsuna. Aren’t you going?”

Tsuna glared at the man. “I don’t like you.”

“Pity. I was starting to grow fond of you.”

“You’re going to be the first thing I shoot and I won’t even be sorry.”

Amusement glinted in Reborn’s dark eyes. “We’ll see.”

Tsuna turned away and headed towards the east section with the others trailing behind him. He didn’t even want to know how Reborn knew his old nickname or how he got into this mess. For now, he had to focus on protecting his home. He slung his rifle to his arms, cocked it, and aimed it between the fences where hordes of the infected clung onto.

Chaos immediately spread as gunfire and war cries shattered the air.


End file.
